Four Villagers
by MsAnn
Summary: Alex a.k.a Villager finds out that his friends are coming Super Smash bros,and while his friends get used to the place he finds something out that he didn't know before.
1. Chapter 1

Villager a.k.a Alex was laying on the grass next to a tree enjoying the peace and quiet."I just love the sweet sounds of nature but what I don't like is making difficult decisions"he thought,"I can't decide what to do today"

"Hey Alex want to play?"asked a voice behind him,he lifted his head to see who it was.

"Oh hey Mega Man"he said sitting up.

"So what do you say up for a little soccer?"

"Uh…"but before he could answer Ness and Toon link ran up to them.

"Mega Man we need help"said Toon link.

"Let me guess you lost the ball again"they both nodded."*sigh*Show me where it is"

Near the soccer field…

"Seriously spikes you lost the ball in spikes"said Mega man getting surges as a response he rolled he his eyes then he hoped on the spikes to get the ball and tried to pull it out."I can't get it out it's stuck"When he said that Alex took out his fishing rod and fish it out.

"Thanks Alex you got the ball out for us"thanked Toon link.

"Yeah thanks Alex"said Ness.

"Well since that's though with let's play some soccer"said Mega one expat Alex started to run to the soccer field.

"Hey,Alex aren't you gonna play with us?"asked Toon link.

"I just remembered I have someone to meet"he said running inside the mansion.

"Okay don't forget to introduce us"said Mega man waving to him.

"I will!"he yelled back.

In the waiting room Alex was sitting in a chair bored out of his mind when he heard a door open.

* * *

Please review if you like so far :).


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex heard the bell over the door ring when it opened he saw his old friends from his village.

"Hey Alex"they greeted him.

"Guys it's so good to see you"he said getting off his seat to greet them as well.

"I'm just going to put our bags in the room"said one of his friends.

"Thanks Andrew that's a big help"

"No problem"Andrew said then walked out of the room.

"So Alex what do you have in store for us"asked another one of his friends.

"Well nothing right now but there are some people who want to meet you"

* * *

In the soccer field...

"Hand me the ball already"said Toon Link reaching for the soccer ball out of Mega man's hand.

"If you want it you have to jump for it"he said making him jump for it but throw it in the air and caught it.

"Come on!"

"I'm not giving the ball to you 'til Alex comes back"

"OK then ALEX!"yelled Toon Link.

"Someone call me?"asked Alex walking up to them with the other two following behind.

"Took you long enough"he said,"Say whose the new people?"

"Guys meet my friends from my village Annie and Anna"

"Nice to meet you"they said.

"Hi I'm Toon Link"

"I'm Ness"said Ness.

"I'm Mega man but you can call me Rock"said Mega man.

"Nice dress Annie"said Toon link to the one in the green dress.

"Thanks, and nice tunic"

"Why thank you"

"Is she saying that because her favorite color is green?"Ness asked the one in a pink dress.

"Yeah, that's my sister for you"she said stretching her arms.

"No kidding when ever his clothes are dirty he complains about it"

"Same with my sister"

"How about that"

"Your friends seem to be getting along"Mega man said to Alex.

"Yeah"

"Is that all of you?"

"No, the other one is inside unpacking"

* * *

Inside the Mansion...

"Whew that was tiring I'm need a snack"Andrew said whipping off the sweat on his forehead.

Outside Andrew pick a fruit from a tree then took a bit it was all silent until some one behind him said,

"You must be Alex's friend"Andrew got scared and spit out the fruit.

"Yeah, and what about it"

"Name's Robin nice to meet you"Robin said reaching out a hand.

"Andrew"he said shaking his hand.

"Hey, Nana have you met Mega man?"asked some one who was behind them.

"No whose that?"she asked.

"That's Pit and Nana"Robin explained.

"Really you don't know who he is?"Pit asked again getting a head shake from her."How do you not know him he's one of the most know people here"

"Sorry Pit"

"How can you say sorry to some thing like that unless..."he paused for a second,"You have a secret!"

"What do you mean?"

"You two haven't met because of an important reason so..."he grabbed her shirt,"What is it?"

"I don't have a secret and the reason I haven't met him is because..."she paused and looked at his face,"I'm not going to say when you're looking at me like that"

"Are they always like this"asked Andrew.

"No, this is the first time I seen Pit act like this"Robin explained while rubbing the back of his head.

"But she...?"

"No, she's normal"

"Don't say that I haven't even met the guy"she said.

"Fine, I'll let you go but I still think it's true"

"Can you please stop it"

"OK, I get why you say those things about them"said Andrew.

"Mm-hmm"

* * *

Long chapters am I right, anyway if you are wondering how I got the picture for this story I made it so...

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

In the cafeteria Anna, Annie, Toon Link, Ness were peacefully eating when Annie spilled apple juice on her dress.

"Ah, my dress!"she yelled while holding her dress.

"Here"her sister said handing her a napkin, she took it and tried to whip it off but didn't work.

"Err"

"It's OK Annie you can borrow one of my outfits"said Toon link.

Moments later...

"I know it's not great but -"

"I don't care this is just perfect"Annie said cutting him off by giving him a hug.

"Oh great now there's two of them"said Anna.

"Welcome to my world"said Ness.

With Alex, Andrew, Mega man...

"Hey Robin mind if we sit here?"asked Andrew.

"No not at all"he said, the three sat down and Andrew asked another question.

"Robin, what was Pit like before?"

"Well he was smarter than when he was acting"

"Do you think we can fix him?"he asked once again.

"Most likely"

On the other side of the room...

"Their planning something I going to investigate but with some help"Pit said then thought about who was going to help him."Oh Nana!"he said then he walked to the table where she was sitting."Excuse me but my I borrow Nana?"

"Sure Nana, Pit wants you"said Peach and then Nana got out of her seat.

"Okay, Pit what is it?"she said once they were at a table where no body could hear them.

"I need you to help me to find out what some people are trying to do"

"This isn't going to be weird is it?"

"No not at all"Pit said but Nana was a little unsure with what happen last time when she spoke with him.

"Look"he pause and took both of her hands,"I know I was acting strange earlier thing is I don't really know what was going on so I have to find out what going on"Nana took a second to think then said,

"Okay I'll help"when she said that he smiled.

* * *

Please review and until next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

In the library...

"So what are we doing again?"asked Andrew.

"We're going to look up that tree that's out there"answered Robin. They walked up to a computer and went on the internet.

Meanwhile...

"There they are Nana"pointed out Pit while peeking behind a bookshelf.

"So are you going to introduce me or not?"Nana asked.

"I will just not yet?"

"Really?"

"..."

She got annoyed so she turn around and saw her brother sitting at a table drawing."Popo"she said, then ran toward him.

"Here it is"Robin said when the page came up.

"Does it say the name of it?"asked Mega man.

"No, it just has information on it"explained Robin."It says, this tree grows from seeds that has a special juice that goes into someone's mind and changes their personality"

"Really?!"asked Mega man.

"So the seeds have juice in it how?"asked Alex.

"Well, the tree's roots carry the juice to the fruit so..."explained Robin.

"Oh"

"Then, how come I haven't changed?"asked Andrew.

"I don't know you might need to see Mario about that"

"I'll take him to Mario"said Mega man.

"I'll go with"said Alex.

"Okay, but meet me near the tree"said Robin.

"Okay Nana let's go"Pit said then realized that she wasn't there."Uh...?"he look around and saw Nana watching her brother. He walked up to her and said,"Nana, what are you doing?!"

"Sh this is a library you know"she said putting one finger on her lips.

"Yeah, but come on let's go"

"The old Pit wouldn't rush me"she said crossing her arms.

"The old Pit wouldn't bring you inside the library if he know your brother was here"

"What?!"

"Nothing"

"What happened?"asked Popo.

"Some thing happen and his personality change now he's trying to fix himself by being sneaky"

"Nana"

"Ha ha ha..."she paused then thought for a second."The old Pit was also easy to tease"she put her face in her arms and started to cry.

"Nana are you alright?"asked her brother.

"Yeah..."she answered."I'll stop messing around and help you okay?"

"..."

"I'll stop messing around and help you Pit"Pit was shocked but responded by nodding. Nana smiled then hugged him tightly.

* * *

Well I don't know how this chapter turned out but please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Nana followed the three went to Mario's office it was just her since Pit decided to wait for her. The three entered his office, Nana slipped through the door and hid.

"Hey Mario or should I call you Dr. Mario at this point?"asked/greeted Mega man.

"You can call me Mario if you want Rock"

"K"

"Anyway what can I help you with?"

"Well there's this tree and ate a fruit from it and I didn't know that it could change your personality, so can you make sure I'm alright?"explained/asked Andrew.

"Hop up on the bed"Andrew do as told and Mario checked him but to no avail."Well I don't see anything wrong"The three calmed down but when they realized Mario had more to say they tensed up."However something like this has happen before"

"Really?"asked Alex.

"Before you guys came here Toon link got a hold of this gold liquid"

"That's the color of the fruit"said Andrew.

"He drink it and all of a sudden there was four of him for a while he was alright until one of them did something to mess with him"

'I remember that day man Ness's reaction was unbelievable' Nana thought to herself then listen again.

"When he was healed the others disappeared and the liquid was thrown out, but it must not have been gone for good"

"So you're saying that if something happens to me the others would…"Alex drifted off a little after hearing that.

"Now let's not get the wrong idea Alex"Mega man said trying to calm him down.

"Rock is right but to be sure you might need to be watched"

Andrew hopped off the the hospital bed."Thanks Mario I think we have everything we need to know"The three walked out and Nana was going to leave but was stop by Mario.

"I already know you were here Nana"

She turned around,"Hey, Mario just stopping by"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah right like you weren't spying"

"No I wasn't"

"Then what were you doing?"he asked while crossing his arms.

"Well…"she was speechless so she changed the subject."You know Mario I just notice that when you wear that coat you change, I mean not only do you act different but you also drop the accent"

"For your information I can drop accent whenever I want"

"So why do you do it only when have the coat?"

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I was until you started talking to me"

"Just go"Nana did so and ran back to Pit.

* * *

Pit was waiting for Nana outside the mansion. When the three arrived where Robin told them Pit look around for her."Where is she?"

"Looking for me"Pit turn his head to see her right next to him.

"There you are got any information?"

"Lots but I'm too lazy talk about it now"

"Great now to watch the rest of the action"

"Your back got anything?"asked Robin.

"Yeah and it's a lot but I can tell you that Alex needs to be watched"explained Mega man."Did find anything?"

"Just the fact that the fruit on the tree are sparkling"

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know but we may need to keep an eye on it as well as Alex"with that said Robin and the three went inside.

"This gives us time to discuss things let's go Nana"The two ran inside as well as to not be caught.

* * *

Ness and Lucas walked through the door of Toon link room. When Ness noticed Toon link on his phone he hop on to the couch and sat next to him.

"Hey, Toon Link what's you doing?"asked Ness.

"Nothing"he answered trying to focus on his phone.

"Really, you're not talking to Annie?"

"No"just then Lucas join the conversation.

"Who's Annie?"

"One of Alex's friends from his home"Ness explained while putting his feet up and hands behind his head."Toon link has been hanging out with her because her favorite color is green"

"That's not the only reason Ness"Toon link said with his eyes on the phone.

"Then what other reason is there"Ness turn his head towards him.

"You may not know but we have a lot in common"

"Really I don't believe that"Toon link then pick up a pillow.

"Yes we do say we don't again and I'll hit you with this pillow"

"You don't"Toon link hit him.

"We do"

"C'mon Link I have more common with Alex then you do with Annie"Lucas said.

"He's right"Toon link rolled his eyes then went back to his phone and he was in the middle of a game when Annie texted him."Aha you are talking to her"

"She just started"

"Oh"Ness and Lucas watched as he responded back.

"You mind?"

"Nope"

* * *

Well here is chapter five finally it's been awhile I know but no need to worry I'll try to be quicker. For now please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Nana was in Pit's room discussing things over.

"So that's what's going on"Pit said.

"Yep"

"I bet once they find the cure they going to come after me"

"Well I wouldn't say that more like-"Pit put a hand on her mouth.

"Don't say that they're going to hunt me down"

"I wasn't"

"Whatever, Nana I want you to find one of them and figure out what exactly is going on"

"You got it!"

* * *

Mega Man was sent to find out if the fruit was still sparkling but stopped when someone tackled him to the ground.

"Ow…"

"Listen up, I have some questions to be answered"

"And…"

"Don't play dumb"

"I'm not it's just that you're pinning me down"

"Maybe if you answer my questions I'll let you go"

"Fine…"

"What do you plan to do with my friend?"

"What friend?"

"Pit duh?"

"How am I supposed to know Pit is your friend?"

"Oh right sorry"

"To answer your question we're not planning to do anything to Pit just yet"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I haven't found out what going on or how to fix it"

"Why not just cut the tree down?"

"We can't you don't know what could happen to him"

"Well then how can you get rid of it?"

"My suggestion very carefully"Nana thought for a while before getting off of him so he can be free. Once he was up he turn around and said, "Thanks, now is that all you need to know?"

"For now yes"she said still in thought. Mega man started walking off but she stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Mind?"

"May I stay with you until Pit comes to find me?"

"After what just happened…"

"Please"Nana hugged his arm.

"I guess"

* * *

Alex just happen to be at the tree before Mega Man but he was there for a another reason."Why do I have to deal you stupid tree, you know what we do to trees at home, we chop them down"he looked for his axe in his pocket but it wasn't there."Ugh you know what…"his kicked it and all of sudden he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He held it and dropped, his eyesight got blurry, he saw Mega man and Nana running toward him he kept hearing his name before he drifted off into darkness.

* * *

Well as you can see I updated the sixth chapter of this, what will happen next will that's up to chapter seven right?

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex woke up in a hospital room.

"He's awake"someone said. Alex sat up in the bed and saw the room full of people.

"What is everyone here for?"he asked.

"You fainted and we wanted to see if you were okay."Peach explained.

"I don't mean to alarm you Alex, but your friends might need to go."Mario said.

"No don't, they didn't do anything honest"

"You guys sure are stubborn."everyone turned to Red. "It's Toon link all over again, not only is Alex dealing with this but it's Pit too." "But you guys just sit around and do nothing about it, it's someone's fault that it wasn't thrown out completely and now look."he ran out the room letting the door swing open.

"Red wait!"Lucas ran after him leaving the room completely silenced.

"It's not my fault!"Toon link exclaimed. "It was in a energy drink bottle!"He ran off as well.

"Peach are my friends leaving?"Alex asked while Peach hugged him.

"Don't think that Alex, of course their not right Robin?"

"R-Right come on Rock let's find some more info."the two left leaving the five kids aside from Alex in there.

"You guys should head out too."Mario suggested, so the kids went out in the hallway and started talking.

"Well that's news that I didn't think I'd hear."Andrew said with nods from Annie and Anna.

"Now guys don't believe what Mario said, he's just trying to help Alex."Nana said reassuringly.

"Yeah, it's was the same way for Toon link except his clones turn into custom outfits."Ness added.

"That's the thing we don't want to be outfits for Alex."Anna explained.

"We're his friends not fakes."Annie added.

"That's why we're trying to save him, we just need Rock and Robin for info."

* * *

In library Robin and Mega Man found a book about the tree which basically told the story of what it was made for and what was missing from it.

"Robin do you think it's trying to tell us something?"Mega man asked.

"Possibly, but we need to find out what they use to help cure Toon link"

* * *

I finally put up the seventh chapter but anyway please review people bye! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Robin and Mega man ran up to Nana, Ness, Toon Link.

"Toon link do you know what you took in order to cure you?"Robin asked.

"If I remember right it was some purple liquid"

"Do you know where it would be?"

"In the basement but it's not there since I had this problem"

"That means Master Hand has something to do with this, let's go"and they were off.

"Will that's my cue, byes guys"Nana said running off as well.

"There she goes..."Ness said.

"On her little mission"Toon link finished.

* * *

"Master Hand do you know where that stuff is that cured Toon Link?"

"No, if anything Mario would have it"so they went to Mario's office and asked him.

"That stuff was toss along with the gold liquid"

"For what reason?"

"We thought that we wouldn't need to use it anymore"

"Is there a way to make more of it?"

"Sure"

With Alex and his friends...

"We're sorry Alex"Anna said.

"Yeah, we're sorry if we cussed you any harm"Annie added.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you bro"Andrew apologized.

"No, it's okay guys, I'm not that badly injured"

"But you could of"Anna protest with the other two nodding in agreement. Alex see that his friends won't 'no' for an answer pull them into a hug.

"I'm not mad, why do you think I am?"he said with the last part getting to them. Especially Andrew who was in a guilt mood.

Later on...

"Pit!"Nana said while running toward Pit.

"What is it?"

"Got something for ya"

* * *

I know this is short but it just means this is almost over so please review.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Alex heard a knock on his door.

"Come in"he called. Just then Mega man came in holding something behind him.

"Got you the cure."

"Already?"he said sitting up.

"Yep, just a little bit of this and your better"he give Alex the bottle.

"K"after that Mega man left. Alex was about to drink it until he remembered what would happen.'I can't drink this'he thought. He then put it in his mini freezer and went back to what he was doing. Later on Alex fell asleep and Nana come in took the cure. When he woke up he thought about Mega man said. 'Maybe just a sip'he look in the freezer and didn't see it. "What?!"

'Sorry Alex' Nana thought as she give Pit the cure.

"Thanks Nana"Pit then drink some of it and got a headache."Oh man, what happened?"

"Pit!"Nana cried as she hugged him.

"Nana, what are you doing?"after that he realize his head was gone. He didn't question it but he did hug Nana back.

"I lost the cure."

"What?"Mega man exclaimed.

"I don't know what happen, I mean I had it then I didn't."

"Did you at least have some of it?"

"Um, well..."

"Alex..."

"I couldn't I just couldn't Rock. I don't want my friends gone"Mega man put on a reassuring smile.

"Aright then."

"Oh and Rock please don't tell anyone"he answered by nodding which made him smile.

* * *

"Oh Nana there's someone I want you to meet"Pit said breaking the hug.

"Okay."

Few moments later...

"Nana meet Mega man."

"Nice to meet you finally"Nana greeted.

"Me too and this time you didn't tackle me"Mega man responded.

"Did I miss something?"Nana laughed nervously.

"It's nothing." "Rock"she muttered.

"How do you know my real name?"

"Let's just say I heard it from others."

"You kids are weird."They hear from behind them. They turn around only to see Robin with his back on the wall. "With the whole meeting a new person thing that is."

"We're not weird Robin, it's just Nana reaction to Rock"Pit explained.

"Hey!"Everyone snickered at her response.

* * *

I want this to be the last chapter but then again there Toon link and them so maybe I'll do one last chapter but that is if you guys review so please do it.


	10. Chapter 10

In Alex's room...

"Lucas met Andrew, Annie, and Anna"he said introduce Lucas to his old friends.

"Hey"Andrew greeted.

"Nice to meet you"Anna greeted.

"Hi"Annie greet as well.

"That's the girl Ness was and I were talking about"Toon link said crossing his arms.

"Hello"Lucas said.

"Why were you and Ness talking about me?"

"N-No reason h-he thought I liked you"Toon link explained. Annie just roll her eyes.

"Thanks but I'm already taken."

"Really?!"the three boys said in union.

"Nah, I'm kidding"

"*Sigh*"

"But Toon link I'd like to race ya if you don't mind?"

"Sure"after that the two ran off.

'I wonder if Annie does like Toon link'Anna thought.

"Hey Lucas how's Red doing?"Alex asked.

"Oh right he's fine now see that Pit is okay again made him happy"Lucas explained.

* * *

Sorry if it's short I was trying to think of complete ending but I guess this will have to do anyway please review.


End file.
